Fish (animal)
Fish appear in several Final Fantasy games, they are usually associated with the recurring minigame fishing. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI There are four different fishes. The fast moving, healthy T help improve Cid's condition, whereas the slow moving rotten/foul-tasting fish deteriorate his health. Final Fantasy VII In the Fish Room of the Forgotten City, a large fish can be seen in the center of the spiral. After resting during the party's story visit in Part 1, this fish is not present revealing a staircase underneath the city. The fish returns after the story event. The people in Under Junon comment that since the Underwater Reactor has been built, there's been no fish in the water. Green fish, a school of orange fish, and sharks can be seen from Junon's Underwater Tunnel leading to the Underwater Reactor. If the player fails the Underwater Reactor Huge Materia mission, after escaping the submarine they will wash ashore on the beach of Under Junon and a school of fish can be seen swimming around in the water during this scene. A fish can be seen swimming in the pond in the Guest Room of the Wutai Head Temple. Two types of fish can be seen in the underwater segment of the long Chocobo Racing course. The Diner in the Wall Market offers a Sushi Plate on its menu. Fish-ffvii-single.png|Green fish. Fish-ffvii-multiple.png|School of fish. Fish-ffvii-shark.png|Shark. WutaiGuestRoomPond-ffvii.gif|Fish in Wutai. Final Fantasy VIII Balamb Fish is one of the delicacies of the world, but similar to the foul-tasting Badamb Fish that inexperienced fishermen tend to confuse for the real thing. When Balamb Town is occupied by Galbadia, Captain Raijin catches a fish he wants to cook right away, but having caught the infamous Badamb Fish, it only makes his men sick. Raijin later returns to Balamb to fish with Seifer Almasy and Fujin, and is delighted to catch a fish, frustrating Seifer, and is pushed off the pier by Fujin. The Elder of the Shumi Village has a fish tank with exotic fish. The Deep Sea Research Center goes to the bottom of the ocean, and has clear walls allowing those passing through it witness the sea life, which changes the deeper one ventures. Master Fisherman fishes at Fishermans Horizon, and seems to have just caught a fish when Balamb Garden crashes the town. Fastitocalon and Fastitocalon-F are peculiar fish that live in the sand rather than the ocean, the ones with the -F moniker merely mimicking the fin of the fearsome Fastitocalon, a monster much rarer than the mimicker fish. The player can fight them on beaches and on the Dingo Desert in Galbadia, and they have Triple Triad cards. FF8ScreenshotRaijin1.jpg|Raijin catches a fish. Shumi Village FF8 Art 1.jpg|Concept art of the Elder's house in Shumi Village. Fastitocalon FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Fastitocalon and Fastitocalon-F. Final Fantasy X Various tropical fish can be seen in Luca Stadium - Basement B. Final Fantasy XI Fish are caught as part of the Fishing minigame. They are considered food, though only Mithra players or those with the special Sahagin-dropped weapons can eat raw fish. Many types of fish can be cooked and then eaten by anyone. Final Fantasy XII List of fishes: *Common Fish *Delicious Fish *Nebra Succulent *King Of Nebra Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy XV Fish are caught in the fishing minigame, which can be played in various parts of the open world. Many of the fish are edible and can be cooked. Fishing is Noctis's leisure skill, which he can level up by fishing more—higher fishing skill lets him catch bigger fish. The time of day, location and lure affect which fish the player will catch. Many of the fish are based on species from the real world. Leviathan's scales were also modeled after real world fish: Tomohiro Hasegawa, who was in charge of art direction for enemies, dissected fish and looked at how light and surface reflection worked for designing Leviathan's scales. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers'' References Category:Creatures